Book One Dark Side of the Moon
by BlightVision360
Summary: There were four leader who had a power and power that separated them. 'The galaxy is the holder of fear and hides in the shadows. Death holds on to the life of the dying warrior. The life of the flower brings new lives. The light shines bright though the stars.'


**Book One: The Dark side of the Moon**

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Galaxystar- fading White she cat with brilliant stormy green eyes and black paws, tail tip, ears, and chest

Deputy: Holloweyes- Black and gray tom with blind blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Yewshadow-black tom with white tipped tail and yellow eyes

Warrriors:

Shadeheart- Dark gray she cat with white paws and green eyes

Swampclaw- Brown tom with black ears and tail tip and green eyes (Tigerflame's Mate)

Whisperecho- Silvery gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Hawksong- Dark brown she cat with amber eyes

Owltalon- White tom with gray paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Jaggedpelt- Blue gray she cat with green eyes

Mousewhisper- Dusty gray tom with amber eyes

Nightfrost- Black tom with one white paw and ear and orange paws and tail and yellow eyes (Firestrike's Mate)

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- White tom with green eyes (Galaxystar)

Rosepaw- Reddish brown she cat with yellow eyes (Swampclaw)

Thornpaw- Golden brown she cat with amber eyes (Nightfrost)

Queens:

Tigerflame- Brown tabby she cat with gray eyes and white paws (Mother to Swampclaw's Kit- Wolfkit-Gray tom with white paws and blue eyes Also nurserying Galaxystar's kits Blazekit, Hazelkit, and Ruinkit)

Firestrike- Flame colored she cat with amber eyes (Mother to Nightfrost 's Kit- Hazekit- Hazy gray she cat with green eyes, Ashkit-Dark gray tom with one white paw and green eyes, Smokekit-Smoky gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

Gorseheart- Ragged gray she cat with yellow eyes

Eagletalon- Old gray tom with pale green eyes and deaf

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Deathstar- A midnight black tom with many scars hiding beneath his thick fur and golden-amber eyes.

Deputy: Lightningclaw- Tall black tom with a lightning strike scar and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Heatherheart- Dusky brown she cat with amber eyes and white patches

Warrriors:

Kitefeather- Brown she cat with violet-blue eyes and dark brown tabby stripes

Iceflower- White she cat with stormy green eyes

Cloudfang- Pure white she cat with blind blue eyes

Lionfrost- Golden Brown tom with amber eyes

Nettleleaf- Dark brown tom with orange eyes

Echowhisker- Gray she cat with sky blue eyes

Heatclaw- Reddish brown tom with yellow eyes

Applefur- Light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Pinepaw- Dark brown skinny she cat with green eyes (Iceflower)

Skypaw- Light gray tom with sky blue eyes (Heatclaw)

Queens:

Featherfall- Long fur gray she with dark blue eyes (Expecting Lionfrost's kit's)

Elders:

Moonwhisker- Dark gray tom with silver muzzle, paws, tail tip and dull yellow eyes

**WindClan **

Leader: Lifestar- Misty blue she cat with pretty ocean blue eyes and dark gray stripes

Deputy: Rabbitstrike- Brown she cat with green eyes and stumpy tail

Medicine Cat: Moorheart- Dusty brown tom with gray eyes

Warrriors:

Yellowheart- Golden tabby she cat with green eyes

Bluepetal- Blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Leopardfang- Golden spotted tom with dull green eyes

Swiftshadow- Black and white tom with pale green eyes

Shimmerfur- Silver she cat with a unique glow to her fur at night

Windstrike- Long furred gray tom with blue eyes

Breezefrost- Skinny black tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentices:

Gentlepaw- Gray she cat with scarred blind green eyes (Rabbitstrike)

Grasspaw- Brown tom with gray eyes (Windstrike)

Dyingpaw- Tan she cat with light tan stripes and ice blue eyes (Lifestar)

Queens:

Shrewpelt- Skinny dark gray she cat with blue eyes (Mother to Swiftshadow's kits- Pebblekit- Dark gray tom with twisted paw green eyes, Boulderkit- Large Black and gray tom with pale blue eyes)

Kestralwing- Dark brown she cat with blue green eyes (Expecting Windstrike Kits)

Elders:

Patchwind- Black and white she cat with a large scar across her face and green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Lightstar- A pearly white she-cat with scars lining her body, as well as one green and one blue eye.

Deputy: Rainfrost- Nasty silvery she cat with cold blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Cranefeather-White she cat with faint grey spots long claws red eyes

Warrriors:

Streamtail- Sharp gray tabby tom with hard green eyes (Rainfrost mate)

Hailstorm- Dark brown tom with stormy blue eyes

Fishtail- Light gray she cat with cold amber eyes

Frogleap- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Stormeyes- Long fur gray tom with blue eyes

Sleetfoot- Sleek black she cat with gray eyes

Waterheart- Fiery orange tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Creekfeather- Bright ginger tom with green eyes and a lot of scars

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- White tom with green eyes (Rainfrost)

Littlepaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes (Streamtail)

Queens:

Blizzardwing-White she cat with black spots and cold green eyes (Mother to Hailstroms Kit's- Heronkit-Large brown tom with green eyes, Swankit- Nasty beautiful gray she cat with green eyes Also nurserying Lightstar's kit Risingkit)

Elders:

Puddlestripe-White she cat with green eyes oldest cat in RiverClan

**Prologue**

'Who goes there speak up I'm old and blind and slowly losing my hearing. What is it you want to hear a story? Well I'll tell you a story only one story. Listen well because it's a story you will hear once in a lifetime and you must never ask me again. All right, good.'

The story I will tell you about is about four leaders Galaxystar of ShadowClan, Deathstar of ThunderClan, Lifestar of WindClan, and Lightstar of RiverClan. Four great leaders and prophecy that sets them apart.

'The galaxy is the holder of fear and hides in the shadows. Death holds on to the life of the dying warrior. The life of the flower brings new lives. The light shines bright though the stars.'

Who am I you ask I'm Ruinmoon son of Galaxystar and Deathstar. My friends are Risingsun daughter of Lightstar and Dyinglight daughter of Lifestar.

And this is our story.


End file.
